


Bully

by Tobi_Boone



Category: Wishbone (TV)
Genre: First time for everything, M/M, Not Really Underage Stuffs, Summer Vacation, Surprising for Everyone Else, Surprisingly Not the Bottom, Surprisingly Not the Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: Damont was a bully and Joe was his victim, but that was years ago and now as their Junior year at Sequoyah High comes to a close, things have DEFINITELY changed.





	1. June (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> And now at 25 I decide to revisit a television show from my very early childhood. Why did I even think of this at all? No idea. Where am I going with this? Who knows? (Well I do but that's not the point) Anyway I'm having fun and hope you do too!! ((Note: Page break = scene change, xxXXxxXXxx = POV change))

It was finally summer and Joe Talbot could not be happier to see the end of his Junior year at Sequoyah High, that is until he found out both his friends were going away to a summer leadership/academic camp . . .

“ _Both_ of you? Why didn't you tell me?” Joe looked incredulously across the table at Pepper Pete's Pizzeria at David and Sam, both of which looked incredibly guilty.

“Well . . . we didn't want you to be bummed out.” David offered.

Sam nodded, “Yeah and we thought for sure you were going to basketball camp, I mean you talked about it a lot.”

“I know but my mom can't afford it . . . “ Joe grimaced, “And she wants me to get a job this summer so I can save up some cash for college so my plans got made for me.”

“Hey, maybe you'll be so busy you won't miss us!” David tried a smile but it looked more like a grimace.

“And maybe you two'll be having so much fun you'll _forget_ to miss me.” Joe shot back, “Look, I gotta go walk the main strip and find places that are hiring so I'll see you.”

“O-Okay, Joe, see ya around!” Sam called in an attempt to be cheerful but it fell flat and the look Joe gave her killed the sentiment anyway.

* * *

Joe walked slowly down the sidewalk, he wasn't really looking for work at the moment it was more just an excuse, he couldn't believe his two best friends were going to have fun all summer while he probably got a crappy job delivering pizza or retail or worse . . .

“Why the long face?”

Joe looked up and grimaced, “Why do you care?”

Damont Jones leaned against his Jeep Wrangler, he'd gotten a lot taller and a lot bigger as puberty hit him like a freight train; playing both football and wrestling had added muscle onto his frame and he looked a lot older thanks to the goatee, earring, and short haircut.

“I don't particularly, just curious where the other Musketeers are. Very rarely is the Joe Talbot seen on its own in the wild.” Damont crossed his arms over his jean jacket which looked like it was waving a white flag of surrender against his muscles.

Joe wrinkled his nose, sure he and Damont had sort of made peace as kids and the bully had left Joe, Sam, and David alone for the most part but he was far from a sterling character in Joe's book,

“What about you? Where's Curtis?”

Damont snorted, “ . . . no idea.”

“I thought you guys were friends?” Joe leaned back.

“So did I, until the little creep skipped out on me, 'better things to do then hang around with a grease monkey'. Which in Curtis-speak is 'I'm moving to Austin and I would rather be mad at you then cry right now'.” Damont shrugged, “So that's that, pissed me off I almost had to beat the shit out of him to get that much.”

“Well I'm sure you have _loads_ of other friends to pal around with this summer, like the football or wrestling team.” Joe muttered.

“Ha, I could say the same with you and the basketball team! So tell me, why is Joey all alone like mean ol' Damont Jones?” Damont leaned forward some more and cocked an eyebrow.

Joe sighed, “Sam and David are both going to this summer camp-type-deal, supposed to help them get a foot in the door for the big colleges they applied for.”

Damont grimaced, “And they'll be gone _all summer_?”

“Six weeks.” Joe corrected, “Not that long really, but I wish they'd have told me.”

Damont nodded, “Yeah that's pretty sneaky of them. So, you're gonna be all on your own for _most_ of the summer? What'cha gonna do? Read? You like to read, don'cha, Joey, your mom being the librarian an' all?”

Joe actually laughed a little, “Uh, sure I like to read but I was going to try and get some work and play basketball.”

Damont chuckled, “Where you thinking of working?”

Joe opened his mouth to answer then furrowed his brow and stared at Damont.

“What? I got something on my face?” Damont glanced at his side mirror then back at Joe.

“Why are you talking to me? You haven't said so much as two words to me since middle school.” Joe crossed his arms and tilted his head back, “What do you want?”

Damont narrowed his eyes, “Thought we were friends?”

“Damont, your idea of friendship is really skewed; we are not 'friends' beyond you not trying to dump my books in the hallway at school or trying to get my lunch money. So what is your motive here?”

Damont shifted his weight and shrugged, “Nothing, you looked down and I was wondering what was up and that's it. You didn't have to talk to me, you could have just said 'fuck you' and kept walking. Only you never swear and are way too nice for that.”

“I'm not that nice.” Joe muttered.

Damont blew out his lips and rolled his eyes, “Joey, if you were any cleaner, you'd sparkle. I don't think you've EVER stepped a toe out of line or so much as uttered one word against someone. Even me, I'd hazard a guess.”

Joe scowled, “ . . . so you got plans this summer?”

“Not much beyond the job I already got at the garage.” Damont shrugged, letting the previous conversation go, “I could allot some time for a bit of basketball, if your not too busy moping around and feeling sorry for yourself.”

Joe looked up, once more in complete befuddlement, “ . . . why would you want to hang out with me?”

“Your friends are gone for half the summer, my only pal moved, and the last thing I want to do is have no plans beyond work because that means I get saddled with my little brother. No thank you, sir, I would rather run around playing a sport I have zero skill at in the hot sun with a dweeb like you then be sentenced to be a babysitter so mom and dad can enjoy themselves.” Damont shook his head emphatically.

Joe blinked, “I had no idea you had a little brother.”

Damont smirked, “And I like to keep it that way, he's a pain. So what do ya say? Wanna be my pal for the duration?”

Joe sighed, “I guess I have nothing better to do . . . okay.”

Damont chuckled, “Glad I'm more than a last resort. C'mon.”

Joe watched Damont climb into the Jeep which had the top and doors off, “What, now?”

“No, next winter, yes, now, Joe, c'mon.” Damont beckoned with a dramatic swoop of his arm.

Joe walked slowly around the other side and eyed the vehicle, “Is it _safe_ without, you know, doors or a roof?”

Damont gave Joe an unamused frown and rested his hand on the shifter, “Joe, get in the goddamn car.”

Joe blinked then climbed in, nervously fastening his seat-belt as Damont turned on the ignition, hit the clutch and shifted, the Jeep roared to life and they were off, where to was a mystery since Joe realized belatedly that he had not asked.

* * *

Damont pulled up to his house which was surprisingly not far from Joe's and the brunette wondered why he'd never put two-and-two together on that. Damont drove the Jeep around the back to the garage and killed the engine, which afforded Joe to regain his hearing and could hear yelling from the house.

Damont grunted and looked over his shoulder for a second then shook his head, “Sounds like another thing I gotta put up with this summer . . . “

“Is that your parents?” Joe asked, then, thinking maybe that was incredibly presumptuous and rude, tried to apologize but Damont waved it off.

“Yep, that'd be them. It's not really what it sounds like, honestly, my dad's almost deaf and my mom gets frustrated a lot.” Damont snorted, “They're not fighting, just annoying.”

“Oh.” Joe unbuckled and shifted nervously, “So . . . ?”

“Yeah, c'mon.” Damont hopped out and started toward the house.

Joe hurried to catch up then almost tripped when Damont made a hard left onto the path around the back of the house and toward the sidewalk.

“I thought we were-”

“Naw, just parking the Jeep. C'mon.” Damont tugged off his jacket and threw it on some patio furniture before stepping through the front gate.

Joe doggedly followed the taller boy, “Where are we going?”

“You'll see.” Damont smirked, his hands deep in his jean pockets.

Joe reached out and grabbed Damont's arm and pulled him back, “No, c'mon, Damont, where are we going?”

Damont quirked an eyebrow, “Why? You afraid I might try something?”

“No, I would just like to know where we are going.” Joe kept his hand on the taller boy's arm for fear of him turning and continuing on his way without answering.

“ . . . There's something I wanna tell you.” Damont said calmly but he felt far from calm.

“What, you gonna confess your burning love to me?” Joe rolled his eyes then faltered and dropped his hand when Damont only blushed, “Wait, wha-? Are you _serious_?”

“Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'burning' but . . . “ Damont grimaced and scuffed his boot on the sidewalk.

Joe just stared at him, unable to process what was just said.

xxXXxxXXxx

Damont watched Joe as the shorter kid turned and walked away, “Shit! Joey, wait!”

But Joe didn't wait and Damont hurried after him, grabbing at his wrist but Joe recoiled, whipping around and just looking at him, Joe didn't look angry or upset he just looked . . . indifferent.

“Let me explain-” Damont said quickly.

“You don't have to explain,” Joe shook his head, “But I don't have to respond immediately either.”

Damont blinked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that I don't know how to feel about this, yet.” Joe said, shrugging a bit then looked down, “I do feel bad about that, really, but I don't really know what to say or do about this and I want to go home and think on it. Same with when you apologized when we were kids, this is a lot to take in.”

“Oh, okay.” Damont rubbed the back of his neck, “So . . . you're not mad at me about this?”

Joe huffed, “Damont, I can't help how you feel! If you're really, honestly like me then that's what it is, but I don't really know how _I_ feel about it. Why would I be mad at you?”

“Cuz I'm . . . a guy?” Damont shrugged, struck by this odd idea that Joe wasn't going to hit him or something.

Joe grimaced, “Well, I admit that I've never had a guy have a crush on me but then I'm unaware of any girls having a crush on me either and since I don't have a whole lot experience, I gotta think on it. Okay?”

Damont blinked again, “O-Okay, um so I'll talk to you later? Maybe?”

“Yeah, I'll get back to you on this.” Joe waved and went toward his house.

Damont waved back slightly then turned and continued on his way toward the park which was oddly empty. He sat on a swing and bit his lip a bit, an odd feeling coming over him; one part relief at revealing his long-standing crush on Joe Talbot, one part confusion at Joe's reaction, one part anxious over Joe's answer and there was definitely a part of him that wished he'd kept his mouth shut for _at least_ a week or two of maybe hanging out with Joe to maybe break it to him and _maybe_ if Joe saw him in a more casual hey-you're-not-as-much-a-dick-as-you-pretend-to-be light, he'd be more receptive.

“Well what'd you expect, dummy? For him to jump in your arms or something?” Damont muttered, kicking at the woodchips moodily, he looked around and sighed heavily, “Wouldn't have objected . . . “

* * *

Joe didn't go home right away but chose to meander around the neighborhood for a bit before heading home, he walked in the door to be greeted enthusiastically by his dog, Wishbone, who had his Squeaky-Book wedged in his mouth,

“Hey boy, have a good day?”

Wishbone barked, dropping the toy and nudging it toward Joe.

“Naw, not right now. Is Mom home?” He scratched the dog's ears affectionately.

“In here, Joe.” Ellen Talbot called from the living room.

Joe went toward her voice and sat on the couch, “Hi.”

Ellen looked up from a photo album she was organizing and cocked an eyebrow, “Hey, what's up?”

“Mom, what do you do when someone you thought hated you turns out to really, _really_ likes you?” Joe asked, trying to keep the details vague.

Ellen pursed her lips and set a photo of Joe, David, and Sam on Halloween this past year, “Alright, what exactly are we talking about here?”

“Well . . . “ Joe grimaced and leaned forward on his elbows, sifting through the photos absently, “I sort of ran into someone today and we kind of got to talking and they somewhat confessed their attraction to me.”

“Sort of, kind of, somewhat? Joe, I'm your mother, not a psychic, tell me what's going on.” Ellen plucked a photo out of Joe's hand so he would focus.

Joe glanced around for some help with this then looked at his mom, “Do you remember Damont Jones?”

“He's only been our neighbor and your bully forever.” Ellen furrowed her brow, “Wait, are you saying this 'someone' is _Damont Jones_?”

“Maybe?” Joe winced at the implication.

Ellen breathed out slowly, “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So, how do you feel about this?” Ellen sat forward to mimic Joe's position.

“That's just it, I don't really know how to feel.” Joe sighed, “What should I do?”

“I don't know, Joe, do you like Damont?” Ellen asked gently.

“Well, I'm not really against the idea but, at the same time, it seems really weird to me. You don't think it would be wrong, do you?” Joe turned to look at his mom.

Ellen shrugged, “I won't tell you not to, if it's something you want to do then I say maybe give Damont a chance but I wouldn't expect too much from him. He hasn't exactly had a good record.”

Joe nodded, “So follow my feelings with caution?”

“Right, and who knows? Maybe . . . Maybe he might surprise you, just be careful.”

Joe nodded, “Alright, thanks for the advice, Mom.”

“No problem, hon. I was thinking meatloaf for supper.”

“Sounds good, I'll be upstairs.”

* * *

The next day Damont was anxiously wandering around waiting for Joe to come outside and feeling like a complete stalker. Joe had in no way said he would have an answer today, tomorrow, or even ever, but for whatever reason Damont could not let it go. Pestering Joe might be a mistake but it was a risk he was willing to take.

The front door opened and Joe stepped out with Wishbone at his heels, he looked up and met Damont's gaze.

 _Okay,_ Damont thought to himself as he tried to casually act like he just happened to be in the area, _don't ask about anything, don't be a creep, and let it be natural._

“Yanno my mom could see you walking back and forth for almost twenty minutes.” Joe leaned back on his heels, “You could have just come to the door.”

_Well so much for that . . ._

“Sorry,” Damont mumbled, “So, where you heading?”

“I'm meeting David and Sam for a movie and taking Wishbone for a walk today.” Joe cocked his head to the side, “You?”

“I-I didn't really have plans today, I-”

“You were waiting for me to come out and answer your question.” Joe deduced.

Damont opened his mouth to protest then looked down, “ . . . yeah.”

Joe nodded slowly, “I figured. You want an answer?”

Damont's head snapped up and his heart-rate shot up to a possibly unhealthy pace and he nodded dumbly.

“Well I thought about it and I decided I want to give you the benefit of the doubt.” Joe said simply.

Damont's eyes widened, “Y-You serious?”

Joe nodded, “Yeah, I figure it's only fair to try and give you a chance. I don't know how much I trust you or how far I'm willing to go but you _did_ apologize for what you used to be like and I think this would be kind of elaborate for some kind of prank. So sure, I guess I wouldn't mind dating you.”

Damont's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were still super wide, he couldn't think of anything to say or do, he just stared at Joe until the shorter kid shifted uncomfortably,

“Um, Damont, are you alright?”

“I- . . . “ Damont cleared his throat, “I just, uh, didn't really expect that.”

Joe blinked, “Wasn't that the answer you wanted?”

“Yeah! I mean, of course it is I just . . . wow, I mean, really wow!” Damont felt a stupid smile stretching across his face and he laughed, “Jesus, you said yes!”

Joe smiled, “Yeah.”

Damont stopped and stared at Joe with what he was sure was a face-splitting smile and he held out his hand, “Can I come with you today?”

Joe took the outstretched hand, “Sure. C'mon, Wishbone.”

 


	2. June (Part 2)

Sam and David were less than thrilled to see Damont who let go of Joe's hand as soon as they got within the two teenager's line of sight.

“What?” Joe said looking slightly at Damont.

“Just don't want things to get awkward, it being our first day and all.” Damont shrugged, “They don't look happy to begin with.”

“New friend?” David asked once the pair got closer.

“You guys remember Damont?” Joe said as both he and Damont took the unoccupied seats at the lobby of the small movie theater, Wishbone sat contentedly under Joe's chair.

“Yeah, what's he doing here?” Sam asked, glancing in Damont's direction.

“I invited him.” Joe said simply, “So what's playing?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, _you_ invited _him_?” David pointed to Joe and Damont respectively.

“What of it?” Damont asked defensively, remembering why he never really cared for David or Sam, they were just too smart and uppity for him.

“Don't you have a car to be under?” Sam asked derisively.

“You suggesting I get run over?” Damont shot back, eyebrow raised.

“No, you work at a garage don't you?” Sam rolled her eyes.

“Anyway!” Joe interrupted, “What's playing?”

The tension did not get relieved as they all got tickets to a cult-classic summer-slasher type movie and got their seats. Sam and David exchanged looks as Damont sat next to Joe, Wishbone hopped onto Sam's lap on Joe's other side and David sat next to Sam.

The theater darkened and the movie started, Damont glanced at Joe and leaned over,

“Your pals aren't overly thrilled with me being here, maybe I shouldn't have come.”

“Hush, you're my date.” Joe murmured, eating some popcorn slowly, his eyes locked on the screen.

Damont sat back, eyes wide and he felt a goofy smile spreading across his face, “Whatever you want, Joey.”

Sam and David shushed them both but Damont didn't care, this was nice and halfway through the movie Joe jumped at a scare and grabbed Damont's hand in reflex which made Damont's evening.

After the movie they filed out with the rest of the crowd, some people were glancing about at shadows or nervously laughing, Damont however thought the whole thing was really silly,

“I mean, why do girls always run around screaming in movies like that?” Damont shook his head.

“I thought it was pretty good.” Joe shrugged, “So, when do you two leave for camp?”

“Tuesday.” David muttered.

“That soon?” Joe frowned and kicked at a rock.

Sam nodded, “Yep, but we should be back mid-July.”

“Kind of a long time.” Damont pointed out, “What do you do at this camp?”

“It's an academic camp, we'll be trying out things we would be doing in the majors we chose for college.” David explained.

“And what majors did you chose?” Damont fell into step next to Joe as they exited the theater.

“Nuclear Physics,” David shrugged, “One day I'm going to improve nuclear power usage and make it more accessible to people.”

“Business management, I want to turn Pepper Pete's Pizzeria into a successful chain and maybe even a major franchise.” Sam smirked, “What about you, Damont? What are you going to do in college.”

“Not much, gonna take on some trade classes and get certified as a automechanic and since I already have a job doing that I can get a better salary and make a lot of money.” Damont glanced at her, “Yanno, I may not be smart but I'm not stupid either.”

“No one is saying you're stupid.” Joe said gently.

“And your plans, Joey?” Damont asked shifting closer to the smaller brunette.

“Not sure, thought about an english degree or something.” Joe shrugged.

* * *

They unfortunately got to Damont's house first, seeing as David lived one street over and Sam was Joe's neighbor there was no reason to drop any of them off first.

Damont shuffled a moment then looked at Joe, “See you tomorrow?”

“I'll be around, yeah.” Joe nodded, “Night.”

“G'night.” Damont waved awkwardly and started toward his front door.

* * *

“What's the deal, Joe? Why are you really hanging around Damont?” Sam pressed after they stopped at her door, David nodded in agreement.

Joe sighed, “Well, I didn't want to just drop this on you but we're dating.”

“What??” David's jaw dropped and he took a step back, “You and _Damont_?”

“Are you crazy? He's a complete jerk!” Sam pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Well . . . he asked me so . . . I don't know I figured I'd give him a shot.” Joe shrugged.

“So what, you're gay?” Sam crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised in mild shock.

“Not sure,” Joe sighed, “It . . . it's a bit complicated and really does that even matter?”

“Well, no, but you have to admit this is a bit of a shock.” David shook his head, “When did all this take place?”

“Yesterday.” Joe grimaced, “Look, I know how this looks and I get your concern but what's the worse that could happen?”

“Oh let me count the things!” Sam threw her arms up, “Joe, he's a lowlife and a bully, even you aren't this stupid!”

Joe's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, “I see. Well I'll see you guys later, I'm really tired and need to go to bed.”

“Joe-”

But he turned on his heel and stalked to the house, stomping in, letting Wishbone off his leash and started toward his room only to be stopped by his mom,

“Joe? Hey, how was the movie?”

Joe paused on the third step, “It was fine.”

Ellen leaned on the banister, “But?”

“David and Sam really don't like the idea of me and Damont. It's fine, they'll get over it, I mean they've got six weeks to think about it without either of us around.” Joe shrugged, still staring angrily at the stairs in front of him.

“Oh, well, maybe you're right and they need time for this to sink in.” Ellen reached out and touched his arm, “I know they're your best friends but don't let this bother you too much, alright?”

Joe looked at her hand and nodded, still upset, “Yeah . . . okay.”

“Alright, you heading to bed?” Ellen patted Joe's arm and stepped back.

“Uh-huh, long day.”

“Good night then.”

“Night, Mom.”

* * *

Joe closed his door behind him and collapsed on his bed, thinking about all of the things he had experienced that day and it was quite daunting. His first-date-not-really-a-date-but-still! hadn't gone quite how he thought first dates were supposed to go, the news of his 'relationship' didn't go over well with his friends, and he still wasn't one hundred percent positive about this thing he had started with Damont. If Damont's reaction that morning was anything to go by, the guy was over the moon at the prospect of dating Joe . . . which felt kind of weird.

Joe rolled over and tugged his shirt and pants off, sitting in his underwear, staring down at his crotch where a persistent half-chub had been bothering him for pretty much since the movie. He ran his fingers slowly over his boxer's in-seam and swallowed, thinking about how good it felt to hold Damont's hand, both while they walked and in the theater. How big and warm and calloused Damont's hand was, how good it would feel holding him, running over his skin and touching him.

Joe flopped back on the bed and bit his lip to hold in a moan while he carefully slipped his boxers down and let his cock spring free. He gripped the shaft and stroked it, rubbing his thumb over the head and pushed his hips up. He thought about what Damont must look like under his black t-shirt and blue jeans, his muscular frame and what can assuredly be a massive cock, rampant and waiting for Joe to do something.

Joe bit his lip harder then rolled over, tugging his boxers up and stuffing a pillow under his hips to rut against it, pretending it was Damont, pretending Damont was writhing under him begging to be touched and fucked and please, oh please, Joey, let me come!

Joe gasped and bit his own arm to hold back a loud moan as he came, his hips stuttering as his orgasm washed over him and his cock pulsed and throbbed as he came down from his high.

Joe panted and rolled onto his back, reaching down to touch the dampness of the front of his underpants before pulling them off and wiping himself clean then throwing them on the floor and crawling under the blankets. He was asleep within minutes.

xxXXxxXXxx

Damont stood in the doorway of his house, his parents were sleeping in front of the television that his ten year-old brother, Bobby, was playing a video game on, colors flashing across his face in the darkness.

“How was your date?” Bobby muttered, not looking away from the screen.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” Damont grumbled and went to his room in the basement, stripping out of his clothes and climbing into his massive bed, lying on his side and breathing out slowly.

Well, things had gone really well that night, despite Joe's friends hating him and not getting to do more than just hold hands, but it was a start at least. Damont shifted his weight slightly and reached down and rubbed between his thighs up to his cock, thumbing the head slowly.

Joe was just so . . . good and polite and it was almost a painful contrast to Damont's own reputation but something about that makes him so hot and it drove Damont horny as fuck imagining how much Joe would blush if he touched him in all his most intimate places. Would he squeak and moan, blushing furiously and squirming as Damont whispered all those dark, sexy things he thinks about constantly? Would he buck and maybe fight Damont a bit, still not sure about any of this? . . . would he touch Damont how he liked?

Damont shifted and reached under his bed until his hand brushed a box which he quickly pulled onto the bed and opened, taking out a tube of lube and a dildo. Damont smiled as he squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers then slipped them between his asscheeks and started to finger himself, grunting and biting his lip as his body resisted him only a little before he was open enough to push the head of the dildo in up to the synthetic testicles. Damont panted and grit his teeth before he reached down and turned the knob on the end of the dildo and almost screamed when he turned it on too far, sending an explosive series of vibrations through his prostate and cock.

He frantically turned it down and panted desperately as he tried to _not_ come immediately then slowly turned the knob until it was a speed that didn't almost hurt then he relaxed onto his back, carefully positioning himself to keep the dildo from slipping back out and wrapped his fingers around his cock, pulling at the foreskin lazily while his eyelids fluttered and he started to get incredibly warm.

“Oh . . . Joey . . . “ he mumbled rolling onto his belly, picturing Joe mounting him from behind and pile-driving him.

Damont squeezed his cock roughly and bit the pillow as the dildo pressed on his prostate, pushing him farther and farther toward climax until he was frantically thrusting into his own hand and came on his fingers.

He sighed and used his other hand to turn off the toy, sat up, and stared at his hand covered in spunk. Damont shifted his weight and twitched when he felt the toy move inside him, it felt really good just for the weight of it to fill him and he grunted slightly when it slipped out of his ass.

Damont cleaned himself and the toy in the small basement bathroom then collapsed on his bed, pressing his face into the pillows. Things were going well, not perfectly but well enough that he felt confident in where they were heading.

He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, it was only a matter of time before Joe was his completely.

 

 

 


End file.
